All roads lead to DLSN
by Barbas Sephtis
Summary: Along with the teams of Ruby, Juniper, Cardinal and Coffee, one more team has made it through the trials, yet hold's a dark secret in each members mind and heart. Will this prove to be a hindrance or possibly even the end for the team? Or will this made them the most lethal of them all? Won't upload as much on this than the rest of my work. OC's R for gore & language.


**{Cue music - Devin Martin - Killbot}**

In a dead, grey forest reminiscent of Limbo, a faint light still shines.

That light was in the centre of a dead field surrounded by dead trees, holding only dead soot and dead ashes.

And in that light currently held a young man, sitting cross-legged, body strictly staying inside the circle the light still shines on. Meditating.

His appearance betrays his calm state however, looking more like a young rebel than a calm monk,

A torn up sports jacket, sporting a hoodie and bore the words "REBORN" and "CHANGE" etched into the right and left arms respectively, climbing rope was also slung over the shoulder.

Incredibly worn out cargo pants, with stitched patched over the knees, rope was used for a makeshift belt and he had very dirty and torn runners.

What stuck out of them all was the bandana he used as a mask, but what was special about it was the very discontenting grin that was messily stitched across the facial area.

**{0:18}**

Around the man, shadowy figures rose up, fur nothing back the darkest void and their eyes showing nothing but red.

Slowly but surely more and more of these beast appear, growling loudly at their prey, approaching tauntingly like a sadistic man would do to its crippled victim.

But the man showed not a care in the world, completely oblivious to the dangerous threat surrounding his circle of "peace".

**{0:37}**

It was then that the young man decided that the environment was worthy of his sight, what he saw, he was indifferent to.

A plethora of monsters surrounded him, growling and snarling at him, trying to claw and bite at him but refusing to even touch the graceful light that encompasses him.

Silently sighing to himself, he stood up, carefully sticking inside the light, dusting himself off of the ash and soot that clung to him and reached down under the ground.

Pulling something out, were two bloodied machete's, the blade's permanently tainted in both black and red blood, yet it was still in perfect condition, no forms of rust or scratches on the cold steel.

Looking around to assess his situation, he looked up to the sky, eyes closed and contemplated.

**{1:05}**

A dark aura emanated from the young man, who's calm attitude had turned a complete 180, now sporting a animalistic look in his eyes, he looked darkly at the creatures, now starting to look in shock and whine in fear, slowly backing away as to not provoke an aggressive response.

And then, he just disappeared.

**{1:15}**

And in a moment, a tornado of deadly swings came down on every beast, ripping up limbs, severing heads, or a thousand cuts, not one of the beasts were safe from the invisible wrath.

The young man reappeared outside of the light the dark aura gone and from there pandemonium started.

Waves of wolf like beasts ran out of the cover and charged at the man, both hungry and sadistic.

Each beast was slain with practiced ease, the man neatly dodging blows and countering with extreme precision, leaving only two pieces or more of the opponent.

He stayed determined on his spot and hasn't moves his feet an inch since the one-sided slaughter, yet retained such high agility and reflexes.

After a horde of five waves, the next beasts that appeared were giant flying flying crows, though fewer appeared each wave, they still held imposing forms and were deadly in the skies.

The man only replied with sheathing his two machetes and pulling out two pistols to dual wield, finally moving from his static spot and performing exotic, intricate moves to dodge projectiles and blows while firing the gun with pinpoint accuracy.

None of the beasts fared better and none would survive shots to the head.

This continued on for a seemingly endless time, the beasts never ending in their horde and the young man relentless in his killing spree, switching from blades to guns and mixing styles, sometimes static and still with his gunplay and dancing masterfully with his blades.

After what seemed to be eternity, no more monsters came out of the trees, the man now standing behind the light, breathing heavily not at the exertion but of the anger inside of him.

The man's eyes were sealed shut, as if he was trying to push something back into his head.

But he never got to finish what he intended to do as he reacted in a split-second, spinning around to face the being behind him and his arms held the machetes in a reverse grip, going for a decapitating move.

The blow never connected and in the mans eyes was great shock and an even greater shame.

**{End Killbot at 1:30 - Cue Piano solo (youtube com /watch?v=6Lq_0P39iLg)}**

What was before him was a hooded woman a few heads shorter than him, though her hood and cloak hid her identity, he seemed to recognize the woman immediately.

And his machete's were close to nicking blood of the woman.

Dropping his blades to the ground he attempted to embrace the hooded woman, his body now simulating what a lost puppy would act without it's master.

The woman merely faded away and the man was left in the circle of light once more.

In his failed attempt, his hood had fell and the mask dropped to his neck.

His face, despite his actions and appearance, bore no signs of a wise noble, a cold killer or a youthful rebel.

What was under the mak of madness was a mature boy, spiked midnight hair, thin face, whose innocence was ripped out of him and thrown to a world of cruelty with nothing but the clothes on his back.

His face was put into an eternal scowl, eyes as grey as stone, showing nothing but indifference at the world around him.

A faint scar came from the top of his skull going down to his right eye and ending at his jaw, a memento of his first kill.

Looking up to the sky, the man looked to the broken moon that gave him the solace from tiresome deaths.

Reaching up to the moon, his first adorned an angered and demanding hold, but soon held a tired and mourning feeling.

But before he could reminisce in his own world, loud growls were heard and the shadows came back once more, iring the anger of the young man.

**{End Piano Solo - Playback Killbot 1:30}**

Moving away from the light and picking up his dropped blades, he ran far from the light, and into a eternal shadow that seemed intent on shredding him to pieces.

**{End at 1:34}**

Quickly sitting up from his lying position, the young man finds himself not in the dead forests with all the beasts, but in a large room, housing two beds on either side and cabinets between each bed, in the eve of night.

Standing up, from his own bed, he is wearing a simple tank shirt and boxers instead of the rebel look.

Walking out the room he sees sliding glass doors leading to the open balcony.

Heading for it, he jump up to the barrier and sat there hanging, continuing what he had been doing in his dream,

contemplating under the gaze of the moon.

And from there began to sing...

the view going farther and farther away from him, revealing him to be in a very high floor in a already large institution, looking more like a capital kingdom than a academy. He, nothing but a ant in its presence.

**{Minako Obata - The World of midnight}**

_"Someday I want to run away_

_To the world of midnight_

_where the darkness fill the air_

_Where it's icy cold._

_Where nobody has an name_

_Where living is not an game_

_There, I'll hide my hide my broken heart_

_Dying, to survive._

_There, no one can see me cry_

_The tears of my lonely soul_

_I'll find peace of mind_

_In the dark and cold of Midnight._

_(Midnight)x3"_

**{END}_ (END)_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the character trailer for one of my Character "D.", but I won't be revealing anymore other than the letter 'D' being "Deranged", <strong>_

_**should give a hint as to what the other acronyms are going to be.**_

_**But I will release an (in)complete profile**_

_**Name: D-**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Clothing: Ripped Jacket (hoodie), Weathered cargo pants, runners, rope, 'stitchy grin' mask.**_

_**Weapons: Double machete, Double pistols**_

_**Skills: Enhanced Reactions, Skilled Marksman, Superhuman dexterity.**_

_**Semblance: What looks to be a dark emanating aura that spread out, provoking fear form the enemy and providing a substancial speed and precision boost.**_


End file.
